


The Will of an Enemy (Lumity)

by Rollymoley



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollymoley/pseuds/Rollymoley
Summary: With limited success in their past attempts to catch the Owl lady and her new apprentice Luz the Human, their last hope is in the new prodigy of the Emperor's Coven- Amity Blight.Will talent surpass her old feelings for the girl?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. On the Run

Ever since she came to the boiling isles, she was on alert. Just as her old mentor had expected they were betrayed time and again. The Emperor's pardon was a ruse. However, with no sign of direct threat, she refrained uneasily. The Owl House served as her hideaway from the world that was out to get her.

Luz Noceda, the human who stumbled upon this land one day, had already grown to her lifestyle in the magical world. When she first arrived Luz was immediately enthralled. She took up magic with her mentor, learned of new creatures, and even made some friends along the way.

And though she was a wanted criminal in the eyes of the town, she still loved the boiling isles.

The only regret the girl held was in the past anyways.

—————————————————————

Luz was doodling extensive glyphs into her notebook when her mentor slid behind her.

"Hey kiddo.." The silver haired witch placed her hand on the humans head. "I know this isn't something I normally ask you to do but-"

"Is it a quest?!" Luz's eyes gleamed.

"Sorta..?" Eda shrugged, with a playful smirk on her face. "Whatever gets you to do it."

"Anything for you!" She slid her notebook into her backpack.

"Good to hear." Eda reached into her dress' pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "I need you to get these materials from the forest. I would go with you but there seems to be a lot of guards around these days.."

Luz took a quick glance at the list, giving her mentor a determined nod. She slipped on her baggy jacket -with the hope of childish camouflage- and slipped into the woods.

She went down the list, finding bits and pieces of the flora and fauna of the boiling isles. For the most part, she seemed to compare it to 'magical grocery shopping' but was still enjoying the mystical part of it.

As she foraged the forest for the final ingredient, an ominous presence emerged. It was almost unnoticeable, until it overwhelmed the human.

The list dropping from her mind, Luz wanted to avoid the encounter and return home. She picked up her pace and headed back to the Owl House.

The figure refused to give in, now rummaging through the nearby trees. It was obvious that a charge was coming.

"You guys just don't give up.." Luz muttered to herself, pulling out her notebook of glyphs. Escape was no longer and option. Luz's ears sharpened to the leaves carelessly being pushed aside as they moved forward.

Finally, an emperor coven's guard lunged out, clenching flame in their hand, which reflected off of the soulless mask they wore. Luz was quick to pull out a spell herself, which casted an electrical spike.

As the guard threw their flame, Luz quickly used a classic ice tower to divert it. She ran past the smoke of the reaction, now taking her aim at the guard.

As expected of a trained emperor coven member, the spike was rendered useless. The reflection of the guard's mask showed an abomination quickly forming behind Luz.

With the horror of realization as she turned around, Luz nearly felt the brush of goop from the abominations hands as it tried to grab her. Falling back on defense, Luz turned to run.

Luz determined this was the most powerful abomination she had seen in her time on the isle. Yet, she was not going to get captured today.

As she got some distance between her and the monster, she turned to face it. "Hey! I'm over here!!" She stuck out her tongue.

The abomination turned, charging at Luz. With a swift punch into the tree behind her, the human turned to dust. 

"Man, I'm lucky Eda taught me that one yesterday!" Luz emerged from the bush near the guard. With a swift kick, The guard was knocked to the ground.

Luz did not back down, knowing the strength of the Emperor Coven with her many encounters.

The guard's mask flew to the side. After a section of hesitation, the witch underneath slowly rose to their feet.

Luz's eyes locked with the guards, an instant wave of disbelief on her face. 

"Amity?"


	2. Fateful encounter

Luz’s shock was obviously not reciprocated. The gleam of amber in the guards eyes sharpened as she readied her next attack.

“So this is where you’ve been?” Luz tried to focus, taking a step back.

Amity did not waste her words and charged once again. Luz, still unsettled, was more vulnerable than before.

Despite this, the human continued to dodge. Even if it is Amity -she thought- I obviously can’t get captured!

After more offense and defense between the two, a lull came over the battlefield. Luz swore she heard the huff of her opponent.

“Amity..” Luz stepped back, running short bursts of her hand through her hair. “..Why? I thought you-“

“Noceda.” Amity’s sharpness could be seen with her glare. “You are under arrest for suspected treason and affiliation with the Owl Lady.”

“You’re not even gonna say my name?” Luz’s voice quivered.

Amity’s determination did not waiver. She rose her hand to call her next abomination.

“So be it that way.” Luz looked down. “You know.. I thought we were close Amity. I never expected you to-“

The glare of the guard softened, only to be replaced with rage. The abomination brashly swung at Luz, only to miss completely. 

The green guard cursed under her breath, making the abomination carelessly charge again. This gave Luz the leverage of using her spell.

Luz casted an ice spell to project her up into the air. She landed directly on the monster’s head, drawing a fire spell in its goop.

Amity growled as goo exploded across the battlefield. “Why are you making this difficult!” She shouted in frustration.

“Um.. maybe cause I’m a wanted criminal?!” Luz laughed a little in disbelief. “Or maybe because I just found out my friend wants to kill me?”

Amity looked away for a moment. “I.. I don’t want to kill you..” Her glare returned. “But you’re making me have to.”

Luz returned the hate in her eyes. “Why haven’t you just done it then? I know you’re a better witch than me Blight.”

“The Emperor told me to capture you.” She said bluntly. “However, if I can’t.. I have his permission.”

A smirk crept onto the humans face. “I think I’ve given you plenty of reason.” 

“D-don’t be ridiculous!” Amity’s eyes widened slightly. “It hasn’t come to that point yet.”

“Oh really? Or maybe you just don’t want to hurt lil old me.” Luz snickered.

“Watch it Noceda! You better take me seriously or I won’t back down!”

“Then do it.”

“...what??”

“Try to at least harm me.” Luz crossed her arms. “If you can do that, I’ll come with you to the Emperor.”

“Really?” Amity dropped her shoulders, confusion leading to her face.

“I promise on Azura’s good name!”

The Blight scoffed, suppressing her chuckle. “So be it.”

“Be it!” Luz pouted.

The green guard took up a blade encroached with fire, approaching the girl with it. She pulled the human close and brought the blade to her neck.

“Say your final words..” Amity’s determination did not falter. “Luz.”

Luz felt the heat of the blade radiate against her neck. She was surprised the guard had even taken it this far. “I see you have changed, I guess..” She closed her eyes.

“What?” The guard pushed the blade closer to the girls jaw.

“Well I mean.. If you had gotten this close when we were at Hexside, you’d be a blushing mess.” Luz chuckled. “I’m a little disappointed it was pretty cute..” 

This obviously affected the guard in some way. The blade immediately fell, the exact scenario the human described was reoccurring once again.

“Why’d you have to bring that up now!” Amity’s voice shook a little, the red filling her face once again.

“So you haven’t changed..” Luz grinned. “I thought you went all killer mode on me Am!”

“I can, you know.” She brought her sword up again.

“That will have to wait for another time though, cause it looks like you lost the bet!”

“Wh..”

Luz glanced over her body, tracing where the blade’s heat blasted. “Looks like I’m as healthy as ever!”

“Wait.. huh?!” Amity’s reserved behavior crumbled. “Th-that’s not fair! You cheated!” She continued to ramble.

“How? I didn’t lay a finger on you.”

“Then.. how did I lose..” Amity muttered with disbelief.

“I think..” Luz approached her, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Deep down.. this isn’t what you want. Amity please..”

Amity closed her eyes, thinking of taking Luz’s comfort. “Th-that’s not it.” She glared again.

“Think about-“

“Just.. stop Luz.” She pushed her hand away. “You’re a wanted criminal.. I’m.. I need to take you in.." The girl mustered up her will, but it escaped with her sigh. "Just this once.. I cant do it..” She avoided looking at Luz. “Just go.”

Sunken in defeat, the guard walked back into the bushes, leaving the human to wonder.


	3. A New Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this as much as possible!  
> Thank you for reading <3

The confrontation had completely distracted the girl from Eda's quest. But after another hour of searching, she came across the last ingredient.

Emerging from the forest once again, Luz let out a sigh of relief to see the familiarity of the Owl House. She was greeted by her friend(?) slash door, Hooty.

"Hoot Hoot! Look who's back!" The door swung open, allowing her to embrace her mentor who was on the other side. She slid her backpack onto the ground.

"Hey kid.. what took ya so long?" Eda ruffled the humans hair, but was not met with the normal warmth.

Luz's brow furrowed when she was reminded of the thought. "I got ambushed."

"You got what-" The Owl Lady's eyes sharpened. 

To her side a small demon scurried up her shoulder. "Who hurt you?!"

"Don't worry King, I fended them off!" She chuckled a little and pet the furry demon. "Its more of who it was that shocked me.."

"Neh.. I'll kill them!!" King squeaked. "Who was it!?"

Luz looked down, her eyes softening. "It was.." she hesitated. "Well, do you remember my old friend Amity?"

Eda sighed. "Wow.. I'm sorry kid."

"Ouch.." King muttered. "I mean, that's really gotta sting. Your old crush trying to kill you, heh!" 

Luz perked up, "Wait how did you know that-" Eda swiftly wacked the demon with her cane, making him fly across the room.

The silver haired witch groaned. "I mean even if you didn't make it obvious.. King read your diary a while ago."

The human felt her face heat up. "King!!" 

"Have mercy!!!!" He skittered away, leaving the human to sink into embarrassment.

"It's not like it really matters anymore.." Luz let out a heavy sigh.

"This is a tough one.." Eda mumbled, placing a hand on her apprentice's shoulder. "Look, obviously this must feel terrible. I'm sure you feel just as betrayed as when Lilith came after me for the first time."

Luz glanced over at her mentor's wanted poster, which had recently been accompanied with one of her own. "Yeah.. I thought we were close."

"I knew she was a goody two shoes.. but actually joining the Emperor's coven?" The owl lady thought out loud. "Seems weird."

"Especially after she learned about Lilith! I mean, it was her dream before she found out it was corrupt!" Luz's expression sunk. "I cant believe she would do this to me.."

The owl lady squeezed Luz's shoulder, then turning towards her room. "From now on, I want you to be on the lookout. Especially for that blight!" 

"Yes Ma'am!" She giggled, giving a fake salute. "Especially now that I basically dared her into killing me!"

Eda nearly chocked on her words. "You WHAT?"

Luz's eyes filled with fear. "Ohhh.. d-did I forget to mention that?"

Eda spun around. "I am NOT supposed to tolerate this kind of behavior.. but you know I love messing with those guards! Tell me everything." She smirked mischievously. 

\----------------------------------

"Tell me everything." The deep voice resonated throughout the empty hall. In front of the Emperor kneeled Amity, bowing her head in defeat.

"I found the human as you requested.." Her voice filled the tension. "As for her capture.." she looked away.

"I can see that." The Emperor scoffed. "This is your first failure. What makes this human different from any other threat? You even had the advantage of her being alone!"

The Blight hesitated, closing her eyes. "She has learned a number of spells from the Owl Lady.." 

"What good is magic to a human?" The Emperor leaned forward. "That is nothing but an excuse. Are you truly worthy of this position?"

"..My apologies, Lord Belos." Amity's voice quivered. 

"Amity. You are a gifted student who has quickly risen through the ranks. I have never seen something quite like it during my rule." Emperor Belos started. "A simple human is no match for you. I will give you another chance, if you prove yourself."

The green guard lifted her head. "Thank you Lord Belos..!"

"Do not let me down." The coldness seeped from the emperor's mask. "I want the human captured, or I'll have your rank taken from beneath you."


	4. Retract

The Blight manor was lifeless in the cold winter night, save for one faint glow in the top window. In her room, Amity Blight leaned against her window sill deep in thought. 

Frustrations from the day before filled her head. She wondered how she could get so close, yet not reach her goal. Just as the memory engrained in her head said, _She’s better than this._

With a deep sigh the girl swirled her hands to summon small flames. _What made Luz different?_ She wondered. 

_Well, it's her. She's never been like anyone else._

The nostalgia of her school days swarmed her head. She had always treated her as a friend, of course Amity was smitten with the attention. Her mind replayed memories of her laugh, her azura impression, even her cute face as she discovered a basic spell.

“Luz..” Amity muttered with a faint smile. Without realizing, she had called for an abomination to rise. Its goo crept up, starting to resemble the features of the human. Just as she was in the forest with the real Luz, its closeness snapped her back to reality.

“N-no..” Amity leaned back, her gaze hardening. “What are you thinking, Blight?”

“Thinking of kissing her?” A voice called out from the doorway.

“Wh-what are you doing here?!” Amity shot up, awkwardly standing stiff. 

“Are we interrupting something here?” A higher voice called out behind the first. A pair of brother and sister swept past the previously closed door. 

“Edric. Emira. Seriously you guys need to go!” The now red Amity tried to shove her twin siblings out the door.

“But sis!” The sister, Emira pouted. “We just wanted to check on our baby sister!”

“Yeah mittens, it seemed you were busy anyways..” The two snickered.

“In fact, I AM busy.” Amity glared at them. “I was obviously doing.. Target practice with the abomination over there.”

“Oh no Emira!” Edric dramatically gasped, “Do you think our baby sister can wield the power of love?” The duo bursted out laughing.

“Gods, will you keep it down you two our parents will hear us!!” Amity felt the swirl of rage and embarrassment heat her face. “And don't be ridiculous!”

“Why don't you show us your new moves then?” Emira suggested.

“Gladly.” The youngest Blight scoffed, reading her aim at the goo. With a blast of fire, goo splattered across the room.

The twins made it obvious with their expressions that they weren't expecting the show. The two quickly wiped the goop on them and turned for the door. “Don't push yourself, mittens! And get some rest soon.” 

The girl scoffed. Once they shut the door behind them, the girl stuck out her tongue and pulled on her eyelid.

“Really.. Kissing some goo, just because it looks like Luz??” Amity forced a laugh out. “How childish do they think I am? Like I would really make a version of my lov- tHE HUMAN..” She stiffed up, convincing herself no one heard her as she continued to rant, “Just to feel a warm embrace??”

She paused for a moment, watching the goo cower back into its cauldron. Taking a glance at the door to double check her nuisance was gone, Amity took a chance to clear her throat.

“Abomination, rise.”


	5. Lay and Await

Luz laid around the house, petting the furry demon that rested in her lap. Letting out a groan, she called out, “Edaaaaaa! I'm bored!”

“Listen Kid, you know I can't let ya out right now!” She grabbed her staff. “Especially with the guards after ya.”

Luz glanced over at her wanted poster on the wall, then pouting. “Pleeeeeease?”

“Don’t wanna hear it.” Eda had built up a tolerance for Luz’s begging over the years. “It's for your own good!” She opened the door, taking one last look at the human. “Now stay put while I go into town!” The human watched as her silver mane slid past the doorway.

The human sat up which woke up King. “Neh, who needs adventure when you can stay here and pet me!” He gleefully said.

The human couldn't help but chuckle, giving into the creatures demands. “I wish Eda would have a little more faith in me..” she mumbled.

“Oh you know her,” The demon purred. “Always so overprotective!”

“I guess I did give her a scare..” Luz looked down. “It was hard enough for me to process..”

“It's not like there's anything going on outside anyways!” King curled up into a ball. “Except for the starfall tonight.”

“Starfall?” Luz perked up. 

“You know, when the stars look like they're falling… and sometimes even do…” He shuddered.

“Like a shooting star!” Luz’s eyes gleamed. “I loved watching those with my mamá!”

“That sounds a lot worse than just being trampled!” The demon squeaked.

“No, they don’t actually shoot you!” Luz giggled, “But they're so pretty, I wanna go!”

“Luz..” The demon sighed. “You know Eda wants you to stay home. And if she caught you, well.. I don’t even know what she’d do!”

There was no changing her mind. The excited human shot up, quickly throwing on her oversized jacket. “Don’t worry king, I’ll try to blend in!” She threw on a beanie to serve as both warmth and camouflage. “See? Im taking all the precautions!”

“You look like you always do.” King rolled his eyes, slouching back on the couch. “Hope you have a good funeral when you come back!”

Luz completely ignored what he had said, already out the door. “I’ll be back before Eda comes home anyways!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“I need to focus.” Amity cleared her mind as she scoped the forest. “Would she even be out here tonight?”

The green guard felt the nip of the frosty breeze and put up her uniforms hood. “I really blew it last time..” She groaned into her hands. “Why did I have to get assigned to her?? Of ALL the witches on the boiling isles.. It just HAD to be Luz!”

_What does the Emperor even want with her?_

“Not like I’ll ever get an answer to that.” She sighed. “I mean.. The Emperor is always so secretive.. And Luz probably will never speak to me again.”

The realization stopped the girl in her tracks. “She probably hates me now.. for good reason.” She reached up to her hood again, gripping tightly to its fabric. “Luz..”

“I-it can't be helped..” The girl tried to put on a brave face, but her weakness was exposed to the surrounding trees. “It’s not like I…” Her grip loosened.

“No.” Her gaze shifted into focus. “There’s no turning back now..”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Luz decided to take a less traveled trail. She cautiously glanced around as she traveled deeper into the woods. The human had remembered a clearing in the forest, an open meadow where no tree would block her view. 

Shoving her hands into the rough material of her jacket, Luz hurried on as the fog of her breath trailed behind.

Finally, the human came across the field. Since her last visit, the harshness of winter had killed off the mystic flowers that scattered the plain. 

“Willow always loved talking about these guys..” Luz bent down, gently holding the faded red pedal of the dying flower. “And Amity’s hair always glowed when she was near them..”

The girl went silent for a moment. She could never understand.

_What Changed?_

Suppressing her feelings once again, Luz stood back up and glanced at the sky. The sun was starting to fall.

As a bitter gust of wind soared through the clearing, the human felt a shiver go down her spine as her hands looked for warmth in her jacket.

With the sound of halting footsteps, the Human’s head turned. The green guard’s cape flowed on the other side of the opening as the two locked eyes.


	6. Haste

The two froze in their tracks, sharing a mutual moment of silence. After the wave of shock from their sudden meeting, the two took a step back.

“A-Amitiy!” The human was the first to speak.

“Noceda.” The guard put up a cold front.

Another moment passed. Neither of them made a move, creating a stalemate in the field.

“So..” Luz played with the rim of her beanie, an awkward smirk on her face. “Out looking for little old me?”

“I could say the same for you. Come to reminisce?” The guard glared. “But you know why I’m here.”

“The starfall by any chance?” The human raised her voice higher.

Amity chuckled, a determined smirk rising to her lips. “I’ve come to take you in. For real this time.”

Luz looked down, slowly reaching into her jacket’s inner pocket. “Oh really?” Luz sneered as she pulled out her notebook. “I’d love to see you try, Blight.”

“So you’re going to make this hard on yourself.” The green guard sighed -somewhat of disappointment- casting a purple flame to her hand. “I won’t go easy this time!” 

“Good to know!” Luz tried to hide the tremble in her voice.

Amity was the first to make a move, throwing her flame directly at Luz. The human doged, which caused the surrounding wildflowers to engulf in flames. Amity once again tried, only causing the human to run towards her.

Being chased by the throwing flames, Luz quickly pulled out a plant glyph, projecting herself into the air. With a battlecry like scream, the human directly charged at Amity.

The guard was quick to call a towering abomination, which quickly grabbed Luz. However, the girl was only restrained for a moment before a fire glyph set her free.

Luz tried to do an anime like pose when she landed smoothly. “Amity!”

“Why’d you even come here Luz?” The green guard called out with an annoyed tone in her voice. “You’d be better off at home!”

“Says you!” Luz pulled out an electric spell, hurling it at the guard. “I didn’t even know you joined the Emperor’s Coven!”

Amity barely dodged the shock wave, taken aback from what the human said. “I don't have time to explain!” The girl called for two abominations.

As the piles of goo inched closer to Luz, she quickly scribbled something into her notebook. She carelessly ripped the pages and formed two balls of electricity. With a target as big as the abominations, it was easy to paralyze the both of them.

“N-no.. No!” Amity tried to pull the abominations back together, which only weakened her control.

In the meantime, Luz had run past the two monsters and directly confronted Amity. She barged right into her, tackling her to the ground.

“L.. Luz..” Amity was both shocked, and flushed from the tumble. “When did you..?”

“You lost, Amity.” Luz looked down at her.

“What.” The guard zoned out. “That's.. not possible..”

The human got off of her, brushing herself off. “Looks like you can’t take me in tonight Blight!” She grinned.

“Wait!” Amity shot up to her knees, tightly gripping onto them. “Y-you can’t go..” She looks down.

“Amity..” Luz’s gaze softened. “You know what would happen if I went there..”

“I know..” She sighed, loosening her grip. “Then I accept my fate.” She dropped her head.

“You're what now?” Luz tilted her head.

“I’m obviously not worthy if I cannot defeat you..” She closed her eyes. “Please make it quick..”

“W-woah woah woah!” the human jumped. “You want me to KILL you?? Amity I know our relationship is complicated right now but!”

“What?” She looked up in confusion. “You know I could’ve killed you right..”

“We both know that wasn't happening.”

The guard sighed. “I cant even be honored in defeat.. This makes things even worse.”

“You know, since I won and all..” She looked down at the guard. 

“What is it?” 

“I want answers.” The human reached out her hand, giving a warming smile.


	7. Silent Anguish

The human kept her hand extended.

“I.. don’t understand..” The guard’s brow furrowed. “First you refuse to kill me.. and now you want to interrogate me?”

Luz couldn't help but giggle. “Can’t we just have a conversation? We are friends after all.”

“Y-you can’t be serious.” Amity laughed pathetically, taking the human’s hand and was pulled up. “Even after I basically betrayed you? Even when I was going to..” She paused for a moment, seeming to be guilted into thought. “..bring you to your death.” 

“Seems like you're aware now.” Luz’s gaze saddened a little, still holding onto the girls hand. “I just don’t get it..”

The green guard looked away, biting her lip. “I.. can’t even begin to explain..”

After a brief moment of sorrow, the human spoke. “You can start somewhere.” Luz gave the other girl’s hand tight squeeze.

Amity looked back at the girl, her eyes widening. For a moment the human could sense she wanted to say more. However the girl's hesitation caused her to lash out. “You know, we wouldn't have had to meet like this if you just stayed out of trouble.”

Luz looked down and sighed. “Amity.. you know that's not true. You saw what happened in the past.” She took a deep breath, holding onto the guard’s hand now with both of her’s. “Please talk to me.. as the girl I used to know.”

The green guard’s cheeks were brushed with a taint pink, looking into the human’s eyes. “L-Luz..” The witch stumbled on her words. After a moment, she nodded.

Luz’s eyes gleamed. “Thank you Amity!” She gleefully plopped onto the ground, patting the spot next to her. “I can sense this is gonna take a while.”

Amity playfully rolled her eyes at the human, taking a seat. She curled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, letting out a sigh. “Look, I know this doesn't fix what i’ve ruined.”

“Just start talking Blight.” Luz smiled.

“Alright.” She let out a meek chuckle. “Well, like you expected I did change my mind on the coven after I saw what they’ve done to you and your mentor. But..”

She paused for a moment, then turning to seemingly rant to herself. “I worked my whole life towards this.. I couldn't just change my mind now.. And my parents.” The guard’s head sunk into her hood. “I cannot disappoint them. All they’ve wanted for me was to join the coven.. they’ve worked my powers my entire life..” 

“Your parents..” Luz turned her head to her. “I'm guessing they changed your mind again?”

“Yeah..” Amity could not even face the human. The guilt made her nauseous. “I can’t disappoint them. And now I have the Emperor’s approval! They’ve never been this happy..” The girl looked down. “I-I just have to do this Luz.. I can’t lose this.. I’ve worked too hard..”

“Amity..” The human stuttered out from concern.

The guard gripped tightly to her knees, feeling the vigorous shake in her body. “It's so hard Luz.. my parents want so much of me.. they’ve always told me to step on others to get to the top.” She closed her eyes. “But I don't want to risk losing you.. Or my friends..”

The human reached out and placed her hand on the girl's back, causing the guard to tense up.

“Gods.. I’m such an idiot.” Her defeated chuckle began to sound like a sob.

“No.. am-”

“I really thought I could suppress my feelings for you and just throw you away!” She felt tears stream down her face. “Just so I can please my parents. And now I can't do either!”

The human pulled her close, hugging her tightly. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” The guard scrunched up her face as tears flowed. “I don’t deserve it.. I’m nothing but a failure..”

“Please listen to me Amity..” Luz muttered into her ear. Amity could hear the tremble in her voice, making her keep silent.

“Amity.. I get it, you want to meet everyone’s expectations..” Luz spoke softly, loosening her embrace. “I was the same way. I couldn’t even fit into this magical world without causing trouble..”

The two girls shared a laugh, clearing them both of their tears. The guard warmed up to the hug, wrapping her arms around the human. “That's what I love about you though..” Amity said without realizing. 

Luz felt her face heat up, but the guard did not seem to notice. “W-well glad to know! I thought you hated me for a little.”

“I can see why you thought that..” Amity chuckled awkwardly, letting go of her friend. She glanced up at the now dark sky. “Did you really come here just for the Starfall?”

Luz’s eyes lit up as she saw the shooting stars. “Yeah, I remembered coming here with you, and it was perfect for this!”

Amity gave her a bittersweet smile. “It’s not as beautiful in the winter.” The guard pulled her cloak together for warmth.

“I’m still enjoying myself.” Luz glanced over at Amity. “Especially with that heavy bomb of info you dropped out of the way.”

“Yeah..” Amity had a faint smile, looking back at the human. “But.. this makes things complicated..”

“I mean things have always been a little hectic between us.” Luz chuckled. “But what’s wrong?”

“What am I going to do..?” Amity fiddled her fingers in worry. “It’s not like I can just quit.. And I OBVIOUSLY can’t tell the Emperor about this! He’s obsessed with capturing you guys..”

“Hey.” Luz wrapped her arm around her, pulling her close. “Why don't we just keep tonight a secret, hm?”

Amity’s mind went haywire as she felt herself awkwardly tense up. “I-I guess you’re right..?!”

“Are you okay Am?” The human turned to her in confusion, bringing their faces close.

“T-totally alright!” She laughed a little too long, feeling her face reveal her dreaded embarrassment. 

Luz gave her a clumsy smile, turning back to the sky. “If it’s alright with you.. Do you wanna stay here for a little?”

“Of course, Luz.” Amity closed her eyes, grinning to herself.

The two lost their worries in the glimmering stars that danced in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos, it makes me so happy and inspires me to write more!


	8. Recoil

After their short bliss in the meadow, the two girls had to return to their completely different lives. Both longed for the day when they could meet again, but knew the dread that came with it. 

The green guard continued her everyday routine, making rounds ‘in search’ of criminals. Her mind mostly wandered to thinking of the human, causing her to get distracted easily. Seemingly everything began to remind her of Luz: the town where they used to hang out, the books they shared and bonded over, and more recently the woods of their informal encounters. It didn't help that her twin siblings would not let her hear the end of it.

When she came home late that night, Edric and Emira sat patiently at the table to tease her. “Reliving your grom days?” One of them badgered.

“H-how did you know that-” Amity’s eyes widened, realizing she had given it away. Despite this, she tried to defend herself with a forced scoff. “I have no idea what you’re referring to. I was out doing my JOB.”

“Oh mittens..” Edric mused. A clone of himself popped out from under the table.

“You. did. Not.” Amity’s face was drained.

“We just wanted to keep an eye on you.. It's getting darker now that it's winter!” The sister smiled innocently.

Amity’s face turned dark red as she held her breath in frustration. “Again?! You know exactly what you were up to!”

The duo held back their snickers, glancing at each other with delight. “That's besides the point. Care to explain your little date to us?”

“We’re so happy for you, Mittens!” Emira added happily.

“Shut it.” She sneered.

“You don't have to be so cold..” The twins slithered around her, wrapping their arms around her shoulders. “We want to support you..”

“I can never tell when you guys are joking.” She sighed.

Edric nudged her sister. “We do love to annoy you mittens.. and this is the perfect thing to pester you with..”

“But for once we actually wanna know what's going on with you!” Emira finished. “What’s the deal with you and your little ‘target practice’ friend?”

Amity flushed dark red, glaring at her siblings. “Look, if I tell you.. Do you promise not to tell anyone.. ESPECIALLY mom and dad?”

The duo looked at each other, then nodded back at their younger sister. “Like we tell them anything anyways!” Her brother commented.

Amity cracked a small smile. “Gods, even if it's with you two.. It’s kinda nice to get this off my chest.” 

The guard went on to tell them about her night, romanticizing and daydreaming about Luz’s kindness. The twins couldn't help but smile as they watched their sister passionately rave about the human.

\--------------------------------------------------

The human wasn't as lucky once she had returned from the woods. As she tried to sneak back into the Owl House with a soft creak of the door, she was greeted by her mentor fuming on the couch. Just as the demon had warned, the silver haired witch was about to burst.

“Oh! Eda..” Luz stood stiff, fearing she had been caught. “I was just out looking for-”

“I told you to stay inside.” She stood up, approaching the human. “The one time I ask you to do something- for your own good -and you don’t listen to me!”

“I’m so sorry Eda..” Luz sunk a little.

“You should be. Do you not realize what you just risked?” Eda paced a little, breaking her normal cool demeanor. “Gods, I wouldn't hear the end of it from your mother! You could’ve gotten hurt or even killed!” Her voice was shaky for a moment from her genuine concern. “No one saw you right..?”

“Well..” Luz looked away. “B-but it's okay! Actually.. It’s better than that!”

“This better not be about that Amity girl again.” The Owl Lady crossed her arms.

“It is.. But she didn't try to kill me this time!” The girl awkwardly laughed for a minute. “I mean, after I talked to her.”

“You mean you actually fought her AGAIN?” The witch sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Why’d you even go outside?”

“Well King talked about the starfall, and I really wanted to go!” Luz smiled a little. 

“Hey don’t bring me into this!” The demon squeaked from the other room.

“But you wanna hear the best part? I actually got to talk to Amity! Just as we thought it’s more complicated.” Luz blushed a little with her grin.

“Huh. So you actually talked with her?” A small smile crept on Eda’s face. 

“Yeah! I think we’re friends again?” Luz started to gush a little. “I'm so happy Eda, you don't even know! I felt so bad before.. But maybe there's a chance that things can change!”

Eda snickered, ruffling her apprentice’s head. “Look kid, it’s hard to stay mad at ya when you’re all lovey-dovey.” This caused the human to heat up and laugh awkwardly.

“But you’re still grounded for a week!”

\--------------------------------------------------

Later in the night, Amity returned to her room to rest. Though it was past her bedtime the guard stayed up to read the most recent Azura book. _I wonder if Luz still reads these._

Her thought was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. 

She crawled out of bed, groggily greeting her twin siblings. “What do you two want? Come here to finally make fun of me for what I told you?” 

“We’re not that evil, mittens.” Emira smiled. 

Her brother came out from behind her sister with a scroll in his hand. “We just have a present for you.”

“What..?” Amity took the scroll, her mind filling with questions.

“Just look for yourself. Goodnight mittens!” The twins called out, leaving as fast as they came.

Amity cautiously unraveled the parchment. Her face burned a dark red when it was revealed to be one of Luz’s wanted posters.

 _Gods, those jerks!_ She thought to herself, quickly shutting the paper again. _Why would they give me something like this?!_ She shoved the paper under her bed, covering her face in embarrassment.

 _It is kind of a cute drawing though.._ She slinked under her bed to take another glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!


	9. Devise and Conquer

After another day of uneventful rounds, Amity patrolled back to the castle for her meeting with the emperor. Ever since the human had first escaped the pressure of the king started to become unbearable for the guard.

“You still haven't found it?” The Emperor’s disappointment did not try to hide in his tone, and rather unsettled the young guard. 

“N-nope! Never seen a human in my life! Wait.. what I meant was-” Panic arose in the girls eyes. “I'm sorry..” The green guard muttered and spoke nothing of the truth. “Lord Belos.. she seems to be on the retreat.”

“That means you should double your efforts!” The Emperor seeped some of his mysterious liquid into his eyes. “Unless.. I have to find someone else to?”

The guard shot up. “No! Please Lord Belos..” The girl’s eyes glinted with fear when she thought of someone else attacking Luz. “Give me more time..”

Lord Belos picked up his staff, sounding a loud clunk in the empty hallways. “Get me that human soon or else!”

Amity nodded. “Have trust in my namesake, Lord Belos.”

\------------------------------------------

“Why did I say that??” The guard groaned as she walked with the three eyed potion master she called her friend. The marketplace had swarmed with demons and witches during the evening, with bustling businesses surrounding them.

Her friend couldn't help but snicker. “Sounds like the type of dorky thing you’d say.” She puffed out her chest and spoke in a mocking tone. “I swEaR oN My NAmEsAKe tO kIsS -I meAn- kiLL tHe HUmAN!”

“Boscha!!” Amity’s face heated up as she hurled herself at her friend to cover her mouth. “Keep your voice down! ANd I don't sound like that!”

Boscha couldn't help but burst out laughing, muttering into the guard’s hand. “You totally do. But whatever. What do you even see in that girl?”

Amity looked down, fidgeting with her cloak. “W-well.. ever since I met her she's been kind to me. Even when I came to kill her..” Amity laughed nervously. “Not only that but she's so funny, and cute when she gets passionate about things.” The guard’s face was tickled with pinkness, as a warm smile began to rise. “Gods, I can't even think about her without going crazy!”

“Seems like you’re a hopeless case.” Boscha chuckled. “What’re you gonna do about her then?”

The green haired girl sunk, dropping her arms to her sides. “I don't know.. I cant hurt Luz.” She said meekly.

Boscha wrapped her arm around the guard, bringing her close. “Hey, I’m sure that dumb human appreciates you not killing her up till now!”

Amity cracked a smile. “I guess.. But that still doesn't change things. And shes not dumb.” 

“Whatever. Look, if she means that much to you I don't think you should throw that away.” Boscha could be cruel at times, but when push came to shove she was always with Amity no matter what.

“You know what?” Amity stopped for a moment. “You’re right, Boscha.”

“Huh?” Boscha looked back at her after she stopped herself.

“I need to stop holding back..” The guard’s gaze sharpened as she raised her voice a little. “I’ll never be happy if I stay this way!”

Boscha glanced around and muttered, “Yo dude I’m glad you’re realizing this but people are starting to stare-”

The guard ignored her, taking both of her hands. “Thank you Boscha!” She giggled excitedly.

“Right..” Boscha looked blankly as she hid her face from the crowd. “Lets just go get some food or something..”

\------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the human was stuck indoors. Eda was not joking when she grounded her. Luz lazed around the house with nothing to do. She spent most of the day doodling in her notebook, despite trying to save paper for spells.

“There’s nothing to do here!” The girl threw her notebook to the side, slouching back on the couch.

“That's kinda the point. And you got yourself into this!” He snickered as he shoved food down his throat. “Just to see that stupid guard!”

“Te destruiré, demonio difuso.” Luz muttered, looking up at the ceiling. “I wonder what she’s doing right now..”

“Probably plotting your downfall!” He joked again. And once again, Luz glared at him.

“Yeep! Someone’s in a bad mood.” He scurried up to her. “You really stuck on this girl?”

Luz nodded and frowned. “I wish we could talk again.”

The human picked up a nearby pillow and curled into a ball. “I wouldn't be so bored with her around.. But that obviously is impossible.” she mumbled into the cushion and sighed. “Even without being grounded, Amity can’t risk it.”

King’s gaze softened when he saw how hurt Luz was. He let out a groan, and waddled over to the human’s notebook. “Hey Luz.. why don’t you write her a letter?”

She perked up at the demon's idea. “Hey, that's really smart king!” She picked him up, pulling him into a tight hug. After he squeaked, Luz dropped him and quickly started writing. She scribbled a bunch of inconsistent thoughts onto the paper, finally sealing it with a heart sticker.

“Now.. how am I gonna get it to her?” The human rubbed her head in thought.

“A demon has his ways!” King snatched the note, trying to sneak a peek. The human quickly swatted him.

“Alright you can deliver it.. But that letter is only for the eyes of Amity!” A faint blush came across her face.

“Fine.” King pouted. “But you owe me!”

The demon scurried out the door, bearing the letter in his teeth.


	10. Demon-stration

Nothing had changed at the Blight manor. It’s grandness persisted throughout the years. Those who resided in it thought they could stay the same as well, save for the youngest child.

Amity had thought back on what her pink haired friend had said, and decided to take it to heart. She didn't know when, but the girl’s determination did not waiver. She would risk anything for the human she had grown fondly of.

The guard sat at her desk blankly staring at the azura book while her mind wandered. Instead of her usually attentive self getting lost in the compelling story, she thought of her recent conversation with Luz. She lost complete interest in the book, and looked beside her bed where a new poster hung. Amity rested her chin in her hand and gaped at the wanted poster. She felt herself slouch as she let out a content sigh.

Just as she got lost in the drawing, she was interrupted by a frantic tap on the window. The girl jumped and prepared a spell. Her alarm dropped when she saw it was only King.

The guard walked over and slid up the glass. “Oh, it's the Human’s.. Demon?” She crossed her arms. “What’re you doing here?”

King was panting when he rolled into the room. “Special delivery for one green haired witch!”

“What?” Amity raised an eyebrow. “You know I could arrest you right now-”

“It's from Luz.” 

“o-oH?” Her eyes widened a little.

He glanced over at the poster, then back at Amity. “And from what I see, it seems like you were expecting it.”

The guard’s ears dropped as she scrambled to hide any trace of the poster. “HUh? Why w-would I want something from that human?”

“I don't know! Or really care.” King handed her the note. “Now are you gonna read it or what? It’s my nap time soon!”

“Wh-whatever.” Amity snatched the note.

“Where’s my tip?” King obnoxiously asked.

Amity looked confused. “What? It’s already nice enough I’m not capturing you right now.”

“Just a pat would be appreciated!”

The guard rolled her eyes, giving the furry demon a delicate rub on his head. “You know..” She tried to suppress a smile. “You're actually really soft.”

“Neh, Thank you!” The demon plopped down. “Now go on and read the note so I can get one back to Luz.”

“Alright.” Amity glanced down, observing the note. She looked at every corner, noting the texture and off-white color of the paper. She was red to her ears when she noticed the heart sticker that connected the fold. She lightly tore the paper apart, revealing Luz’s messy but regardlessly adorable handwriting.

 _Hey Amity!_ The note began.

_Hope this note gets to you okay (I was worried King was gonna rip it with his teeth)! But anyways. How are you? You must be confused about this random letter. But I just wanted to say I missed seeing you haha! Eda grounded me which is probably why you haven't seen much of me._

_Now that we’re kinda cool now(?) I was hoping we could actually talk! Maybe we could even start up Azura book club again, if you still like them of course. I wonder what’s changed in your life since we went to Hexide. But from what I can tell, you seem just as great._

_Anyways, I hope you’ll write me back! Maybe we can see eachother again somehow..? I know it would be hard since y’know.._

_But in the meantime, I’ll still think about the last time I saw you. And I just wanted to thank you for opening up to me. I know it’s hard, but I really appreciate it! It was also lots of fun to just see you again._

_See you around, captain.  
<3 Luz_

The note sent the guard overboard. Amity’s face was smitten with read as she read each line over a million times. “I-I’ve got to be overthinking things..!” She muttered to herself. She paced around her room, not being able to sit from the excitement. “She really sent that demon over here just to talk to me??”

“Yes, and this demon can hear you so watch what you say!” He snickered.

Amity completely ignored him, rushing to her desk. She began to write out a response.

\------------------------------------------

The demon scampered back to the Owl House, where the impatient human awaited him. He was ambushed as soon as he walked in the door.

“What did she say, King!!” Luz bombarded the demon with questions. “Did it seem like she liked the note? Was she busy when you got there? I hope not.. Did she send anything back?

King sighed, sprawling out on the couch. “Give me a minute girl!” He groaned. “She was fine, just as crazy as you are. And she said she’ll send over the letter tomorrow.”

“Cuidado, demonio.” Luz blushed slightly. “I wonder what she’s gonna say.. Do you think I scared her with the note?”

“You’re overthinking things.” King rolled his eyes. “Now pay up with the candy! I know you’re gonna make me go out again once you get her note back!”

\------------------------------------------

Late into the night Amity was still at her desk. Piles of paper surrounded her, which were all crumpled into wads.

“Gods, why is this so hard?” The girl cupped her face in her hands and let out a groan. “What do I even say?”

“I think you should recycle this little number.” A voice called out, as a familiar pink note floated towards her. 

Amity’s blush immediately surpassed the hue of the paper as she desperately grabbed it. “Not funny!!” The guard whined.

The duo of twins were up to their mischief once again. “Sorry mittens, we won't torment you anymore.” Her brother snickered.

“But honestly sis, you’re putting too much thought into it!” Her sister smiled. “Let us see what you wrote. 

“NO.” Amity cringed at her own loudness and fear her parents had heard. “Look i’m open to general ideas, but I would actually die if you read it.”

“Dearest Luz,” Edric said in a posh voice. “Our fates tear us apart, but my love drives me towards you! I know it's wrong but my determination will shine through!” The twins broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Great idea.” Amity rolled her eyes, shoving the two of them out of her room. “Why don't you go write your own love story.”

Once amity had slumped back into her chair, her mind began to race. _How can Luz be so outgoing? It’s amazing how she can just be herself without worry._ A smile crept onto her face. 

_If only I could be more like her… Maybe it’s confidence that she likes!_

With profound assurance, the guard spent the rest of her night crafting the perfect note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always!


	11. A Meet behind Closed Owl Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Totally not a) Date night!

Luz could not sleep that night. Her mind buzzed with different thoughts, all centered around her guard’s response. After wasting a few hours on her phone, she passed out until the sun rose.

Early in the morning, she heard the commotion outside. Aggressive hoots awoke her, causing her to soar out of bed. When feathers fluttered from outside her window, she knew it was only the owl door causing a ruckus. She poked her head out to find the infinite rod fighting a purple monster.

“Hooty!” Luz said in an irritated voice. “You realize it's super early right??” The human rubbed her eyes, catching a glimpse of the annoyance. She nearly fell out of the window when she came to realize it was an Abomination. “Woah woah woah Hooty!” Luz quickly rushed down the stairs to confront the action. By the time she opened the door, the owl had plunged itself into the Abomination’s stomach, creating a hole.

“Begone foul beast! HOOT!” The owl celebrated as it slushed into a pile of goo. Luz turned to the owl in disbelief.

“Hooty, I’m glad you’re protecting us… but that was just my friend!” She couldn't help but chuckle.

The door completely ignored her. “All in a day’s work hoot hoot!” 

Luz glanced down at the puddle, seeing it quiver and start to reform. It spat out a seemingly pristine note, enclosed in a pink envelope. The human filled with glee, quickly tearing it open to see the guard’s response.

 _Greetings Luz,_ Luz could hear Amity’s silky voice that she adored in her head.

_I hope this note finds you well. Similar to you, It was a challenge to find a way to get this to you. Not that I minded._

_I am glad you wanted to talk, since I have not been able to get you off my mind. I want to apologize again for what I have put you through, though I know you seemingly already forgiven me._

_As for I have been, I would say the same. My brother and sister are doing well, in case you were wondering, and they say hello. Tell your demon that I am sorry for making him wait.. they’ve been bothering me as I’ve written to you._

_But like you, I am hoping we could meet? I’m elated to hear you still like Azura. Maybe I could come to the Owl House tonight after my rounds? You can send your response back with my abomination, if you’d like._

_I promise not to threaten you this time,  
Your Captain_

Luz heated up from her signature, but the letter filled her with glee. She quickly searched her pockets for her notebook to scribble out her response.

The letter made its way back to the guard with the sulking abomination.

\------------------------------------------

Evening fell across the boiling isles. The human eagerly waited by the door for her friend. Luz had warned the door of Amity’s arrival, so there would not be a similar situation compared to the morning.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. “Hoot hoot! Looks like you have a visitor!” 

In the cold forest night stood the formal guard, who now blended in with most people the human would see around town. She wore a simple black turtleneck sweater with dark maroon pants that were thick enough for her to not require a jacket. Melted snow sprinkled across the boots she wore. It was the first time Luz had seen the witch as other than a guard.

“Amity!” The human lit up, barreling towards her to wrap her in a hug. “It's so good to see you!”

The guard’s cheeks glowed red as she tensed up from the human’s closeness. “Luz..!” she chuckled a little. “It’s good to see you too.”

Luz slid her hands down amity’s arms in order to grab the guard’s hands. “I’m happy you could make it!”

Amity felt a chill go down her spine, which was warmed by the human’s contact. “Y-yeah…” The green haired stammered as her mind went berserk.

The two made their way to the couch, where Luz awkwardly let go of one of the guard’s hands. “You were shaking a little.. was it cold out?” The human’s eyes filled with concern.

Amity was smitten with the girl’s attention, leading her to simply nod her head. In reality, her training had diminished her sensitivity to coldness.

“Oh! Here, let me get you a blanket!” The human sprung up to search for one. “Y’know, I'm pretty lucky Eda let me have you over when I’m grounded haha!”

Amity tried to calm herself, sitting anxiously proper. “I'm glad to be here, of course I don’t want to cause you any trouble..”

“It’s fine Am!” She giggled.

Amity felt herself lose a slight bit of her sanity every time the human spoke. It was like she was trying to make her go insane. _Keep yourself together Amity!_ The girl cursed herself for getting flustered. _You’re just hanging out! I mean it's not like anything romantic is gonna happen!_

“Oh no, it looks like we only have one blanket..” Luz held the neatly wrapped blanket in her hands. “You wouldn't mind sharing right..? If not I can-”

“I-its fine!” Amity hastily replied. “I mean, it's not a big deal right?” She let out an awkward scoff.

“Yeah!” Luz joined in with the nervous laughter. The human fell back on the couch and laid the blanket across them. “Since you said you like Azura, I thought we could talk about the newest book!!” She brought her hands up to reveal book 11 of the series.

Amity eyes lit up with the mention of her favorite novel, distracting her from how close she was to the girl. “Have you read it yet? It was amazing..!”

“Yeah! Hold on I gotta find this scene I wanted to talk to you about!” The human gleamed, scanning the book that rested on her lap. “Oh, here it is!”

The guard inched closer in order to see it. “That scene was great, I mean Azura was so cool!”

“I know right! She was all like-” Luz recreated how she thought Azura’s casting spells would sound.

Amity giggled as she watched the human passionately wave her hands. 

“Hey, we should reread the ending because it. was. SO. GOOD!” The human fangirled. She moved close enough to the guard in order to rest the book on both of their laps. 

“O-Okay!” Amity flushed dark red. As Luz began to read through, the green haired girl stared blankly at the text. She could not focus with how close they were. 

The human read allowed some of the section, putting emphasis on the characters voices. When she noticed the girl next to her fidgeting, she turned her head in worry. “Hey Amity..?”

The girl shook her head back in focus, turning to meet Luz. Without realizing, their faces met with barely any space in between. The two stared into each other’s eyes, with a small hope of shared longing.

After a brief moment, the two in unison turned away with blush rising to their faces. The human recovered by awkwardly scratching the back of her head while the other coughed nervously. 

“Look-”

“Sorry-”

The two interrupted each other with their faces meeting again. Luz grinned clumsily at the witch, but kept her distance. 

Amity’s face was seemingly more dark than the other girl’s, but she did not notice. “Luz.. I-” She glanced down.

“Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are, Amity?” Luz said softly. “It was one of the first thing’s I noticed about you.”

“R-really?” Amity’s eyes widened, her voice squeaking.

“Yeah.. I wouldn’t lie to you, amity!” She looked away, scratching the back of her neck.

“Thank you..” Amity closed her eyes, trying to stay calm.

The two looked away once again, a steady moment of silence falling between them. Amity hid away the bright smile that grew on her face.

The fire across from them smoldered on their faces and radiated a warmth through the room. Luz smiled at the green haired girl, flipping the pages. “Well, anyways here’s where the ending gets really good..!”

The girls read together silently. They would share a mutual friendly glance at each other to know when to turn the page. However, neither of them realized that the book wasn't on either of their minds.

When Amity noticed the human’s hand had gone limp, she hastily looked up with concern. Her worries quickly faded when she was met with a peacefully sleeping Luz. Amity was enamored with the sight, knowing that she would cherish the memory.

The guard was then put into distress when Luz began to shift. The human nuzzled into the green haired girl’s shoulder. She stiffened, a vibrant red rushing to her face. 

_Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods-_ The guard thought the night couldn't get any worse, but secretly better.

Just as she thought that it happened. The human pulled Amity closer, wrapping her up like a stuffed animal. The guard started considering her fate. She remained rigid as the human mumbled nonsense against her skin.

As the scene played out, Eda the Owl Lady peered in through the doorway with the furry demon on her shoulder. Panic filled the guard’s eyes when they made knowing eye contact. With a smirk, the silver haired witch raised the mug she held as the demon gave a thumbs up. They disappeared as fast as they came, leaving the guard to her crippling overwhelm. 

Though she tried to deny it, the guard growingly warmed up to their intimacy.


	12. Gush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I took an unexpected break from writing this story. I have been super busy but hopefully I can get back into the swing of things! Thanks for sticking around <3

By the end of her week at home, Luz had managed to drive her mentor insane. Silence never fell across the house due to her constant questions. Usually Eda got breaks as the human left, but through the week she was badgered with Boiling Isles facts and various spells. The punishment seemed to have affected the mentor more than Luz.

“Alright kid, seems like you learned your lesson.” The silver haired witch tried to assure herself that was the case. “Now scram, go find your friends or something.”

“Really!” The human shot up from her seat. “Let me just text Willow and Gus!” She pulled out her magic scroll.

“Just avoid crowded areas, alright?” Eda winked at the girl, ruffling her hair. “And be more discrete.”

“Told ya your outfit wasn’t fooling anyone!” King blurted out from the other room.

Luz chuckled. “Ok, I promise!” The girl quickly slipped on her shoes and bustled out the door.

Eda couldn’t help but shake her head and grin when she saw her excitement.

\------------------------------------------

The human decided to keep a low profile as she walked through the crowd, keeping her hood up as she cautiously walked through the town. When she glanced up, she saw her friends wave across the way.

“Guys!” She hurried over and wrapped them into a giant hug. “I missed you guys!”

“It’s only been like, a little over a week Luz.” Gus laughed a little.

“I know.. but that kinda time alone can change a person.” She tried to fake a serious tone.

“Well, why don’t we look around a little?” WIllow smiled. “But don’t worry Luz, we’ll protect you.”

Since their time at Hexide, her two friends had joined their destined tracts of magic. Willow steadily grew more prominent in the plant coven, while Gus’ dazzling illusions granted him praise. Of course, even if they were following the rules of the Boiling Isles, they still criticized and sided against the Emperor. 

The trio made their way around the marketplace, ogling the stunning magic items. Gus and Luz worked together in order to evaluate each item from the other’s dimension. If someone began to suspiciously look at them, they would quickly leave to another section of the town.

At one point while they were walking, Luz’s mind wandered to the shiny item at one of the booths. She completely got distracted. It was a surprise to no one except the brown haired girl that she bumped into someone else.

“Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!” The girl shifted into focus, quickly pulling on her hood to make sure she was still covered. Murmurs began to rise from the crowd. Her friends looked in horror and utter shock.

On the ground was the green guard, who’s mask had been knocked off. “It's alright.” She said harshly as she rubbed her head. When she noticed a notebook had fallen out of her bag, she quickly scrambled to pick it up. The human’s eyes were only quick enough to recognize two figures surrounded by pink hearts.

Luz’s eyes widened. “A-amity!” She quickly reached out her hand.

“Luz..?!” Amity stammered a little. As the crown went on with their business, Amity reached out to shyly take her hand. “What are you doing out here??”

Her two friends fell into confusion. “Uhh.. Luz? Why isn't she y’know.. trying to kill you?”

“Hey guys.. I hope you're doing well..” Amity awkwardly smiled and meekly waved.

“Oh, we’re friends again!” Luz grinned, wrapping her arm around the guard’s shoulder.

“Luz.. n-not so loud.. Are you trying to draw attention to yourself?” Her face flushed dark red as she frantically glanced around. 

“You’re right..” The human let go of her, scratching the back of her neck. “By the way.. sorry for just falling asleep like that last night..!”

“It’s fine Luz.. I didn’t mind.” Amity warmly smiled, looking away. “I should be going, be more careful alright?”

“See you!” She waved as the guard patrolled away.

“Girl, explain yourself!!!” Gus snickered as Willow joined in with him.

“What happened between you two???” The plant master shook the human’s shoulders.

“Well..” Luz explained what had happened in her life in the past 2 weeks. “... and now she’s my friend again! We even hung out yesterday!”

“That’s.. quite the story..” Gus laughed a little. “You’re a pretty strong witch Luz!”

“You mean it?” Luz grinned happily. “I guess i’m lucky I beat her.. since now she likes me again.” Luz felt her face heat up. “It was so nice to just hang out with her again you know? I know this is just a little gesture, but she was so cute last night.”

“Ah, so I see you still have a crush on her.” Willow smiled a little, resting her hand on her shoulder. “Amity has always been especially fond of you too, you know.”

Luz ranted on about last night. “We were so close too..! Am I going crazy, but when our faces got that close.. Did I sense she wanted to kiss me too?” She ran a hand through her hair. “I must be delusional.. I mean we were only that close because we had to share a blanket and book!”

The duo of friends shared a glance. “Did she not see that drawing..?” Gus whispered. “I mean that was no coincidence.” They shared a nod in agreement.

“Luz, I don’t think you’re completely off.” Willow smiled. “I’ve known Amity long enough to assure you that she acts differently around you.”

“Do you think she’s awkward around me cause I make her nervous?” Luz obviously looked concerned. “I’d feel awful if that was the case..”

“No luz!” Gus sighed. “Don’t you think it's kinda obvious??”

“What is?”

The human’s two friends both slapped their heads in frustration at the girl’s blindness.

\------------------------------------------

“Of course I had to see her on my rounds!” The guard began with a groan. “Gods.. It’s like she's everywhere!”

“She’s your whole world, sis!” Her sister Emira teased. Amity was back in the blight manor, as her twin siblings lazed about. All three of them were home from their work for the Emperor's Coven.

Amity’s frustration was made clear from her tired expression. “You know unlike you two, I try to actually DO my job. I don't get distracted.”

“Oh really?” Her brother pulled down the white silk of the hood in order to reveal his smirk. “Then what's the problem with Luz?” The twins suppressed their normal snickers.

Amity let out a low growl. The playful banter of the Blights was cut short when a knock came to the door. The green guard fixed her uniform, in order to look pristine. She was relieved she did so when she was greeted by a royal messenger at the door. The trademark casualty of the Blight twins vanished, as they quickly stood to salute the guest. Amity did so as well.

“Amity Blight?” The messenger spoke with a note in its claw. “I have a report from Lord Belos!”

“Thank you.” She spoke briefly to the demon, who gave her a small nod. As it flew off into the night, the twins let out a small sigh.

“And _that's_ why you act professional.” For once the youngest Blight had the last laugh. Her smug expression faded once she read the simple note of the Emperor.

_Be prepared to interrogate in the following days. We have caught the Owl Lady._

The twins knew something was wrong when the girl tightly gripped onto the letter. Amity’s vision when blank, as her mind retraced the letter for further explanation. It proved pointless as she felt its moistness from her tears. She couldn't contain her anger. Pieces of the letter scattered across the marble flooring, stained with fearful regret.

_Luz. Where was she?_

Her name echoed through the empty halls of the mansion, as she ran out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
